


John The Ferret

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Companionship, Don't Ask, Grief/Mourning, I Don't Even Know, John's a ferret now, bordem and me do not mix well, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes' only companion is a ferret he rescused which he named John. <br/>Everyone thinks Sherlock Holmes doesn't have a heart, but they couldn't be more wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	John The Ferret

**Author's Note:**

> Okay don't judge me!! I told my best friend I was bored and she gave me this prompt:  
> "Watson could be a talking ferret that sits on his shoulder."  
> Considering I found that adorable, I had to get it out my system.
> 
> enjoy the craziness!!

There was one living thing Sherlock Holmes cherishes and that was his ferret. A fawn coloured ferret he'd rescued while on a case months ago. The creature was nearly dead but Sherlock scooped it up and carried it, cozily wrapped up in his signature grey scarf. He'd instantly named it John. Mrs Hudson wasn't so happy but eventually she let it slide, merely warning Sherlock to look after it properly. John had his own shelter in the living room and a knitted throw Sherlock had dug out for him. 

Some people call Sherlock Holmes heartless and mechanical. Everyone who really knows him, knows that isnt true. People like his brother Mycroft know just how much that ferret means to him. When Sherlock's on a case, John will snuggled along his shoulders and silently observe te world around him. The hustle and bustle of London didn't phase him in the sligthest. In fact, the unlikely pair needed the busyness of the capital. 

After a tiring day, Sherlock would lite the fire and lounge in his armchair, John either snuggled by the fire basking in the heat, or curled up on his lap, peacefully asleep. Sherlock would look down at the honey-coloured animal and smile. His elegant fingers would silently stroke the tuffy fur covering his only companion and John would shift slightly in his sleep. 

No one could have guessed how much John the ferret would mean to Sherlock Holmes the consulting detective. 

But then again, no one asked. 

Maybe if they'd have asked, they'd have found out that the reason John meant so much to him was because John Watson had passed away after an old bullet wound clotted his blood and Sherlock had failed to save him. 

John Watson was Sherlock's first true friend. John the ferret was Sherlock's way of keeping John Watson in his life. 

It wasnt the same, but it comforted Sherlock nonetheless.  



End file.
